


Good Form

by coffeethyme4me



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeethyme4me/pseuds/coffeethyme4me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El has a shitty day, needs some angry sex, and takes it out on Neal with Peter in her head.  (MMoM Day Five)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Form

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

El stripped off her suit jacket, unbuttoning the top three buttons on her blouse. It wasn't enough that fifty extra people without proper invites had been allowed into the event she was hosting and they ran out of food, but running out of air conditioning in the car on the way home and getting stuck in traffic…that was really the last straw.

Satch approached her warily, leash in his mouth.

"Yard," she said sternly, and he dropped the leash and headed straight out his doggie door.

So Peter wasn't home. Which meant he'd be over at Neal's. She was almost relieved. Angry sex wasn't really Peter's forte. Not with her anyway. She always ended up having to hurt herself because he was too afraid he'd break her.

She pulled down her tight cream-colored skirt in the middle of the living room. She'd forgone hose all together anyway, and it was such a relief to just sink down onto the couch in a loose blouse and her panties, the silence booming in her ears, no one to complain to her, no one to need anything. She could just take care of herself.

She dug under the couch for the box she kept there and set it on the couch beside her. El looked at the slimline, usually a good start, and rolled her eyes. She dug down deeper and found the warming lube, her bullet, and… She pulled it out, frowning. Because this was definitely not hers. But she did recognize it. It was Neal's. She really only recognized the flat black base as that's all she'd really ever seen of it:

"Hi honey. We're just finishing up."

"I can see that."

The plug had been up Neal from behind and Peter had the flogger out. She'd seen this finale before.

She'd smiled, "Good form, honey," and left.

And now it was here. Which meant they'd been playing in the living room again and that Neal, bad, bad Neal, had just shoved his toy in the nearest toy box when putting it away instead of taking it, oh God forbid, all the way back upstairs to his own special area.

And while the idea didn't *actually* make her mad at Neal, an idea was forming in her mind of what she'd like Peter to do to him as punishment anyway. She slunk down in the couch so that her pussy was open inside the panties, already wet and ready.

She got her blouse open the rest of the way, got her bullet on low, and lightly touched it to a nipple through the fabric of her bra.

And Peter would start there, too.

"You little bitch, leaving something that's been up your filthy ass in with my wife's toys?" He'd backed Neal into the wall near his beautiful terrace, the lights of the city a backdrop to Neal's fear and arousal.

Peter ripped Neal's dress shirt open, small buttons skittering across the floor. And then he twisted Neal's nipples hard. Neal cried out, head thrown back, nipples thrust into Peter's hands. "You fucking slut," Peter said. And then he slapped him hard across the face.

El jumped the vibe up to medium and started tapping it against her swollen tit.

Neal's stunned eyes were wide, looking into Peter's for love or malice. Finding both. The red hand print on his cheek was so…beautiful. Peter spun him around, facing him out in front of his huge glass doors, grabbed his nipples again and started pinching them. A helicopter flew nearby with a searchlight going. Neal made a scared noise.

"Pull your cock out, bitch." Peter growled in Neal's ear, and El yanked her bra down underneath her excited breasts, warm-pink with heat. She pulled the slimline out after all, switched it on, and put one toy on each tit, tapping and grinding, smacking and then rubbing them against her red nipples. She whined, her pussy gushing fresh cream and soaking the silk of her panties.

Neal pulled his cock out, but Peter said, "No fucking way." And then he pulled Neal's pants all the way down, exposing ass and legs. He delved his thumbs into Neal's sweaty crack and said, "Hold onto the door." Neal hardly had time to obey before Peter fucked both thumbs into Neal's unprepped asshole, dry.

"Peter!" Neal yelled, dick bobbing up and dripping.

"Open up that dirty hole," Peter said. Neal bent at the waist a little more, angled his heels out to open himself up. His poor throbbing dick hung down toward the floor like a pendulum.

Peter dug his thumbs inside Neal, watching the dry hole try to open, the sweet puckered whorl pouting.

El started writhing on the couch, against the vibes on her tits, ready for something rutting against her cunt. She closed her eyes and saw Neal there, in blissful agony, her husband behind him, thumbs jamming up in there roughly, making Neal have to brace against the door while his stiff cock bled creamy juice all over the floor.

"I'm gonna have to lick you clean," Peter said, getting down on the floor. "You dirty slut." Neal whimpered as Peter pulled his anus open painfully and then lapped into the dark hole with his hot tongue.

"You taste like shit," Peter said, and whether it was true or not, El loved it, was getting off on it. The thought of it had her throwing the vibes down, ripping her panties off, and then fucking herself with the slimline. And Peter ate Neal's ass like it was candy, grunting and fucking with his tongue.

"I'm sorry, Peter," Neal cried. "I'm a bad boy…"

"You don't deserve for me to eat your ass out," Peter said, going right back to doing it. Then, "Press your nipples up against the glass like the whore you are."

Neal did it and Peter shoved three fingers into his hole, replacing his tongue, standing behind Neal again. "Fuck yourself," he said.

Neal started rocking back into the fingers, wet now from Peter's mouth and his own musk. He pressed the slapped side of his face and his nipples to the glass and fucked his hips. Peter just held his hand perfectly still and watched Neal's ass eat his fingers.

"You gonna put your toys away right from now on?" Peter asked, eyes hot for the sight of Neal so desperate.

"Yes…oh yes, Peter."

"I don't believe you."

And then Peter withdrew his fingers and slapped Neal's ass hard. "You little bitch," he said. And then he hit him over and over again, twelve, fifteen, twenty hard hits on Neal's soft little bottom.

"Lick the glass," Peter said, switching hands and asscheeks. Neal did it, getting his ass blistered by the relentlessness of Peter's anger.

"You wanna get fucked so bad, your ass is practically coming."

Neal groaned, tears of pain and lust rolling down his cheeks and the glass, mixing with his spit.

"Say you wanna get fucked."

"I wanna get fucked so bad!" Neal wailed.

El pulled the slimline out. Her cream had leaked down into her ass, and with an indulgent sigh, she picked up Neal's butt plug and shoved it up her cunt. She touched the bullet to her hard tit and fucked herself with the ribbed butt plug, moaning, almost lowing with it.

"You want me inside your hot, red ass?" Peter said, finally getting his own cock out and stroking it ready.

"Yes!"

"And you want me to come up there? You want it bareback?"

"Oh fuck yes!" Neal was fucking into nothing. Peter was no longer touching him, and he was in pain without his man's touch.

"You can have it," Peter said. "On one condition."

Neal said, "Anything, Peter. Anything you want."

Peter touched his cockhead to Neal's asshole. "You'll lick me clean afterward," he said.

Neal sagged against the glass, and Peter felt his hole open in ecstasy for it. He shoved his big dick all the way inside.

And Peter chuckled against Neal's back as he fucked him hard and fast. "You perverted little shit."

It was all El needed. She brought the vibe to her clit and writhed her pussy up and down Neal's plug and she came, shuddering, screaming.

Peter came, too, filling Neal's perfect ass with his semen. El rode the image, tits bouncing as she rocked.

"Fuck your dirty mouth next with my dirty cock," Peter said, grinding against him.

"Please…" Neal begged.

Peter pulled it out, still dribbling, and spun Neal around, pushing him to his knees. And then he pulled open Neal's mouth with his thumbs and fed him his sticky cock.

El could feel the orgasm rumbling inside her like a distant thunder, finding more energy, getting ready to break again. She pulled the plug out of her pussy on a wet sound, flipped over on the couch, and found her anus with it. It slid in easy, soaked and dripping with her juices. She cried out, laying her cheek against the couch cushions, freeing up her hands to twist at her nipples, the plug lodged inside her from behind.

Neal suckled the cock in his mouth, humming his pleasure.

"You like how that tastes?" Peter asked. "My spunk and your hot little ass?"

Neal groaned, making Peter gasp. And then he said, "Then come for it, bitch."

And Neal and El came together, Neal with just a cock in his mouth and El with something shoved up her ass and her fingers pulling her tits.

"Holy shit!" she heard behind her. It was Neal. She sat up quickly, butt full of plug and nipples raging hard, a look of shock on her face as her husband and his lover came in the front door. "Is that my thing?" he asked, happily, eyes beaming.

Peter smirked at her and hung his coat.

"I…" she said, demurely turning and pulling the plug free, buttoning her blouse over her swollen breasts, not exactly used to Neal seeing *her* like she so often saw *him*.

"Peter said to leave it in your box so you could try it out," Neal said, brightly. "He thought you might like it, too. I cleaned it really good!" he added quickly.

"Yes, he did," Peter said proudly, wrapping an arm around Neal and walking into the living room. "So you did, didn't you?"

"W-what, dear?"

"You, uh, you liked it," he said, still smirking.

She cleared her throat. "I need a shower," she said, getting up and collecting her clothes.

"Nah," Peter said. "We like her dirty just fine, don't we, Neal?"

Neal nodded emphatically.

El felt her embarrassment soften into a smile. Her husband and his boy were very sweet, even today, even like this. "I at least need some clothes," she said, feeling the nakedness of her bottom half.

"Nah," Peter said again, and she slapped him on the arm on her way past.

"Oh and hun," he called after her, knowing (the ass!) that she'd have to stop on the stairs, feeling her naked butt every moment.

"What, dear," she said tightly.

He looked up at her, eyes twinkling, Neal hanging on him like a shiny ornament. He said, "Good form."

El blushed and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips and she dashed the rest of the way up the stairs.

END


End file.
